Immortal at Silver Hills
by texaswookie
Summary: Yet another piece to my Immortal Ranger Series. This time we jump back a step and go Time Force. Red Rangers only.


Immortal Ranger In Silver Hills

Yet another piece to my Immortal Ranger Series. You don't have to skim the other parts of this series for it to make much since though checking out **Immortal at Forever Red** might help. I fully intend to jump to Dino Thunder after this one though. Lets see um I don't own any of this. Power Rangers belongs to Saban and or Disney I forget the official owner of Highlander but that person is not me does this work for an adequate disclaimer?

"Talk" 'Thought' Any questions?

Tommy groaned, as he finally came to. 'What had hit him? He felt like he had just fought and lost three rounds with Zedd.' He glanced around, and found himself in the med bay on the Astro mega ship. 'Had something gone wrong with the Forever Red mission?' He blinked, as the memory of the mission, the drinking and the fight came back to him. 'Great, he may have stopped Mondo's goons from taking Serpentera, but he had allowed Jason to get away. That didn't answer how he got here though, the last thing he remembered was calling for his ride.

"Are you all right?" Andros asked, as he brought a medical device to Tommy's forehead. It managed to lessen the pain, which the former Red Ranger was feeling right now.

"Yeah I'll be all right." The man said, as he pulled himself up from where he had been laying. "What happened?"

"Jason left." The Red Space Ranger said, reminding him of what had happened.

"And you didn't try to stop him?"

"He was armed, and without using ranger powers I might not have been able to stop him." The Red Astro responded calmly to the Red Zeo. "You think you were the only one to notice the way he took on his and Cole's opponent? He treated it like a game, and beat that general almost effortlessly." The KO-35 native told the other ranger.

"After you called for a ride, you blacked out again. You have a bit of a concussion from where you were hit. I explained to your friend Smitty that there was an accident. He's waiting in a conference room at the tower, for when you're done here."

"Thanks." Tommy winced slightly, as the pain hit him in a new wave. He gratefully accepted the painkillers Andros held out for him.

"No problem." The Kevorian said. "I was unaware that the original team had powers beyond those of their Ranger powers. In fact, I thought that I was the only one with other abilities." He said referring to his and Zhane's telekinesis, though they had both been training Ashley in the art. "Though Cole, Leo and Maya all seem to have some sort of power that lets them to understand animals."

"That healing trick was new to me as well." Tommy admitted.

"Besides, the deal was with you and Jason, I had no hand in what was going on." Andros explained.

Tommy nodded at the Red Astro Ranger. Andros had a point, and he knew it, but a part of him felt like he had failed.

"Could Zordon have infused you all with abilities that you are unaware of?"

"I don't think so. Call Wes and Eric back. I have some questions for them." At the other man's questioning gaze he explained. "Jason seemed to know them, and Wes almost definitely knew Jason. Eric is hard to read though, so he could have been as excited as Cole, and we would never have known it."

"All right." Andros said, as he brought his communicator up to his face, and began signaling the two Time Force Rangers to return.

Tommy grinned ruefully, he remembered the time when the communicator and Morpher had been two separate things.

"They said they're on their way." The Astro Ranger reported to him. He headed for the door, but stopped as he got to it. "You know, he could have taken your Morpher." He then left the room, letting the door slide shut behind him. Tommy was surprised at the attitude, but looked at the nearby table where his zeonizers were waiting for him to strap back on. Shaking his head, he grabbed his jacket, then strapped on his zeonizers, before he headed for the door.

Wes and Eric were escorted back into the conference room where they had been earlier, and saw Tommy sitting there holding a ice pack to the side of his head. "What happened to you?" Eric asked; as he looked at the spike haired man, who looked a lot worse for wear than when he had last seen him about an hour ago.

"Jason." The Red Zeo responded, as he removed the pack to show a large bruise.

"And I thought that we were the only friends with that kind of method of friendship." Eric smirked at the man.

"Evidently not." Wes said, as he eyed the other man's face. "Although you would be the one in the hospital not me."

"Yeah right rich boy, as if you could lay a hand on me." Eric replied arrogantly to his friend.

"Enough." Tommy said, before the Red Time Force could respond. "Jason knew you two, I need to know how."

"That's confidential." Eric replied automatically. "We can't tell you those sorts of things."

"Actually you can," Tommy said, "as a consultant for the Silver Guardians, I have all of the security clearances that I need to. Now then tell me what you know about Jason."

"We can't, this is a bit more than being a consultant." Wes said. "Besides, we gave our word that we wouldn't talk about this with anyone that didn't need to know."

"Well I need to know." Tommy said frustration. "Andros, is the Jason travel file set?"

"Yes, do you need me in there?"

"No, the fewer people that see what he's done the better."

"Very well."

"All right guys, since you seem to need a bit of convincing, I hope this will work. The images of Jason's fight with Goldar came up on screen. "As I understand it, you Time Force people don't kill needlessly. I applaud you on that. Unfortunately, Jason doesn't feel the same way, at least not anymore. He has killed before, and he may kill again."

"So he went overboard with a monster." Eric said shrugging. I thought those weren't even real, but some kind of clay thingamajigs."

"Jason's key movement is to decapitate someone." Tommy said, as he tossed a file with photos of Goldar, and a couple of Elgar at the Silver Guardians. "He got tired of wounds that weren't killing shots, when it came to dealing with threats to the Earth. I believe he said something about causing sparks wasn't enough. Anyways, he has killed two of the monsters that attacked the Earth that had at least been considered sentient. They weren't machines or clay constructs that were magically enhanced, but actual beings. And Jason killed them as coldly as any of the monsters we fought would have done us." The two men looked queasy at the site of a couple of the photos, but didn't say anything. He typed a few commands into the computer, and a file appeared above them. "This is a list of towns that Jason has visited, or believed to have been around." The Red Zeo explained. "The other is a list of people who have had their heads taken in these same towns. Look at the dates gentlemen." Tommy hoped this got their attention, cause he really didn't want to go over their heads and talk to Mr. Collins. Despite having reined in his greedy urges somewhat, he was still a pain to deal with at times.

"Well, what do you think Wes?"

"I think we're gonna have to tell him something." The other Red Ranger said, as he looked at the file in front of him. "Besides, he said that time it was all self defense. Now I wonder if it was."

"All right, it was back in the day after Ransic had gone and gotten really irritated that this time period wasn't as easy to beat as he had thought that it would be." Eric gave a smug grin as he explained. "We hadn't been exactly easy on some of his little mutant monsters freak, and we had cut through quite a lot of them lately."

"Yeah any way," Wes interrupted, "we got some of the information we needed about this part from Ransic." Tommy looked surprised at this. "Ever since he's turned good, he's always played straight with us." The Red Time Force Ranger said, shrugging the look off casually.

"Yeah, but the story doesn't really start with him, but rather at the recruiting office." Eric said.

"True."

"So I should be the one to tell that part of the story."

"Guys, I just need to know the parts about Jason, and what kind of trouble he got into. I also need to know if he's killed anybody else. The rest can wait for some other time when we're trading stories."

"All right, then we won't go into details. Here's how it happened."

Eric and the rest of the Silver Guardians were resting after a rather intense training session. The only people still on the mats, were a few of the newbies that had yet to learn to rest when they had a chance. Mutant monsters didn't exactly schedule ahead of time for when they would be attacking the city. Sure Wes and his friends in Time Force were out there, but they were freelancers, or vigilantes. The Silver Guardians were actually paid to protect certain parts of the city, and that's what the main difference between them was.' Eric mused. A banished rich boy, and a girl that had a crush on him led one group. While the other group was actually led by a person who knew the meaning of loss and gain. The only crazy thing about it, was that the one led by the rich idealist was the one with the major firepower. Sure he had the Q-Rex, but they had resources that had an unknown potential that Mr. Collins could tap and do great things with.

Eric glanced over at the training room, and looked as a newbie who had just been on the target range came by. The guy while young was already covered in muscle. He had short brown hair; so dark it was almost black. It went along with his light Asian features. The guy had passed through the basic training easily, like he had done this sort of thing before. He looked slightly amused, as he watched the other newbies going at each other with reckless abandon. "Are they mental?" He asked. "They won't be good for anything except to hold their blasters when the time finally comes."

"Yeah we know," Eric, said, "the only question is how do you know?"

The guy smiled at him. "Military brat sir, my dad was a marine." Eric nodded in understanding; he had seen a lot of military kids already armed with the basics of knowledge that helped them survive. They were also some of the easiest people to train, as opposed to the handful of mamma's boys that applied to do this work. Like any job you had to weed out the useless crap, from the people that would actually work in the Silver Guardians. He knew that a number of people just signed up, so that they could catch glimpses of the female rangers in their costumes, since the tight outfits didn't exactly leave a whole lot of room for the imagination. Those were some of the first people to go, since he didn't need a lot of people that would be drooling over the rangers when they had a job to do. Though he had to admit, the pink ranger filled the spandex rather well. He chuckled at what Wes would try to do, if he ever knew what he was thinking.

He looked at the guy in front of him, and wondered if he would actually be any good at covering his back when the time came. "Looks like we get to find out." He muttered, as the alarms went off. "Get your gear!" He yelled over the sirens. He turned to pick up his weapon belt, and watched the rest of his people suit up. They would be ready in less than five minutes. He led the troops to the hummers that stood on standby. He slipped his dark sunglasses on, and waited for his driver. He was surprised that the guy that he was watching earlier, was actually part of his new squad. They peeled out, and headed for the newest mutant attack. He arrived, and saw that Wes's team was already holding the newest creature back, that gave him the time he needed to deploy his troops.

"All right people form a line! If the others get clear, I want you to open fire on that thing! B squad! Get the civilians out of here." The Silver Guardians responded like a well-oiled machine, half of his team readied their laser weapons, while the other half began to escort the remaining civilians out of the way. Eric gritted his teeth in anger, Wes and his people needed to get out of the way, so that the Silver Guardians could soften the mutant up, then he could finish it off. He was considering morphing, when he heard his communicator beeping. "Yeah what?"

"Sir. There's another threat on the other side of the building."

Eric nodded." I'm on it. "

"Right behind you sir." The big guy said. Eric considered telling him to stay, but then shrugged. If the guy wanted to play hero, he was more than welcome to do it, as long as he didn't get in his way. The two men grabbed the motorcycles that were on standby, and headed for the other side. There on the ground, were the security guards and a couple of truckers knocked unconscious. Standing on the loading ramp, was a figure standing in the shadows, ordering the robot idiots to load up the crates that were around. "Hold it right there pal. This place is under protection of the Silver Guardians." Eric said, as he brought his side arm out. "Now you can either surrender or I can take you out."

"Don't count on it you over glorified rent-a-cop." The guy said, as he drew a sword from a hidden sheath. Eric scowled at this, just because he did things differently than the others he wasn't considered as a real hero.

"Sir, is it just me, or does he appear to be human?" The rookie asked his fuming superior.

Eric looked at the figure, and realized that the big guy was right. Despite the floor length cloak he was wearing, the culprit did appear to be human, that meant that he couldn't destroy the guy, no matter how much he would really like to at the moment. Eric cursed silently to himself. "Drop the weapon, or I will open fire!"

"Please, like that's going to impress me pal." The unknown said as, he then drew a blaster of some kind with blinding speed, and fired at the two Silver Guardians. The two men barely jumped out of the way of the blast.

"If that's the way you want to do this pal!" The leader of the Silver Guardians growled. as he picked himself up from where he had landed. "Quantum Power!" He yelled, activating the power that he had. He grinned beneath his helmet, as the red flash died and he stood before them dressed in his ranger armor. The power that he now felt coursing over him was intoxicating.

"Ooh, you got yourself a pretty red suit." The man mocked. Not the reaction he had been expecting.

"Sir, do you really think that's necessary?"

"Trust me pal, if he has that much firepower, its better not to think that a simple shot will take him down." The Quantum Ranger admonished the rookie. "All right pal, you got a choice. You can either go in peacefully, or violently."

The figure cupped his chin in his hand, and tapped it with his index finger. He almost looked as if he was in deep thought. "Hmm let me think about that." He replied sarcastically. "I can either surrender to some sorry excuse for a time cop, or I can beat the crap out of you, and take your powers. Do you think I've survived this long in the game to be so easily dealt with?"

Eric noticed the newbies shoulder stiffen, as he heard that. He would have to ask him what that meant later. He had promised Jen that he wouldn't tell anyone about where they were from, and he meant to keep that promise. "I warned you," he said as he drew his Quantum Defender. He fired a warning shot at the figure, who easily dodged the energy beams from the futuristic weapon.

"And I told you to back off." The figure said, as it let the cloak fall to the ground. Eric was surprised, he had been expecting the human look to fade away, to show some kind of monstrous figure with some crazy ability. Or maybe wearing some type of armor, but instead he was still facing a regular looking guy, that held a sword in one hand and a blaster in the other. "Lets do this, shall we?" The man said, as he began rushing toward the Quantum Ranger.

"Your funeral pal." The ranger said, as he switched the Quantum Defender to its blade mode.

"Sir wait!"

Eric ignored the guy, as he headed for a fight that should be relatively quick and simple. He swung his sword around, in a shot that would catch the guy in the shoulder, and take the fight out of him fast enough. Laughing, the guy ducked the shot, then swung his own blade. The blow caused sparks to come from the ranger armor, where he had struck the over confident Ranger. Recovering quickly Eric attacked again, the two exchanged blows numerous times. Eric was sure some of his shots were hitting, but they didn't seem to be slowing the guy down. The Quantum Ranger tried for an elbow strike to the face, but it was just grabbed, and he felt himself swung around, then tossed into a stack of barrels. Groaning as he got back up, Eric winced as he felt all of the injuries that were starting to build up. The guy may not have the strength that most of the other mutants had, but it was quick and deadly with its sword.

Shaking his head he looked at the figure. Spots he knew where he had hit the guy, didn't show any kind of damage, it was like the guy hadn't even been hit. 'Just what kind of mutant scum was this?' Hoping he was doing the right thing, he ran at the guy again, and brought his sword down in a heavy over hand strike. The guy took the shot to his chest and fell. Eric was breathing heavily, as he looked at the damage that had been caused to him, while he regained his breath. He should probably head back to the other side of the warehouse, and check if the others needed his help. Knowing them, they most likely did.

He was a bit surprised then, as the guy got back up to his feet. Sure there was a big smoking crater in his shoulder, but it was already healing somehow. "Great, a self healing mutant." Quantum Ranger grumbled, as he got back up.

The Ranger dealt several devastating shots to the guy, blows that would have crippled anyone else, merely knocked the guy down. If the wounds were real heavy, the guy would lie still and look like he was just catching his breath, he would then come up swinging his sword, or shooting with his blaster, taking him down yet again. He needed to find a way to make sure the guy stayed down for longer than a couple of minutes. He punched the guy hard, then threw him against a wall, and began just beating on the guy. He stepped back, hoping that was enough, cause he was feeling more and more guilty about attacking a human, even one that healed like this one did.

The guy slowly pulled himself up, electrical like sparks running all over his body, as he began healing from the injuries. He then grabbed the Quantum Ranger by his sword arm, and tossed him over his shoulder into the wall that he had just been leaning against. Then slammed his blade against the Quantum Ranger's stomach.

Eric groaned, as he felt the punishment that he was receiving.

"Pathetic rent-a-cop, real pathetic." The man said, as he hauled Quantum Ranger back up to his feet. The Quantum Ranger wearily stood up, despite the injuries he had gotten. "Why couldn't you be like the guy that brought me down?" The thief asked the smoking figure. "Course he wasn't a cop either."

"All right that's enough." Eric turned and saw that the rookie was standing there, holding his blaster on the guy. "Put the Quantum Ranger down, drop your weapons then get on the ground, with your hands on you head now."

"Do you really think that I'm going to do that, when I have such a good hostage here?" The guy asked, astounded at the courage the man had.

Before the guy could answer a voice shouted out. "Eric!" Turning, the three people saw that the Red TimeForce Ranger was running toward them, his chorno sabers already in his hands.

"Looks like its time for round two."

"In more ways than you know." Quantum Ranger said, as he head butted his captor. He then rolled out of the way, as the Red Time Force Ranger brought his sabers down toward the guy. The villain barely deflected the weapons from his chest in time.

"So now its two rangers, and one Silver Guardian. I was rather hoping for a bit of a challenge." The figure said shrugging, as he blasted at the man in the navy blue uniform, causing him to jump clear of the blast. The two rangers got between them, and began slashing and hacking at the villain, hoping to overwhelm him. But for every move that they made, the man seemed to have some kind of counter for it.

The two rangers were slowly tiring, despite the combined efforts of the two of them doing their best. "Give me a moment." Wes said, as he dodged under a sweeping blade, and came up on his knee. He brought his communicator to his faceplate, and began talking. "Circuit I need your help buddy, how do we beat this guy?"

An electronic voice answered him. "I don't know Wes! According to all of the records, someone that wasn't a part of Time Force captured him. There's no record on how they captured him last time."

"Great, so we have to figure it out on our own then?" The Red Time Force Ranger asked, as he got back to his feet. Watching grimly, as the Quantum Ranger was slashed again.

"Afraid so." The voice answered.

"All right Circuit, keep looking, and call me if you find anything that might help us."

"Will do."

"How are the others doing?"

"About the same as you guys I'm afraid." The voice responded.

"Great." The Ranger said, as he returned to the fight, that was quickly becoming a stalemate between the two rangers, and the-would-be thief.

"If I still kept a trophy room, I might be interested in putting your heads there." The villain said, as he ducked again, and hit the Red Ranger, as he came back into the fight. "Or at the very least your helmets." He added, he then flipped the smoking Ranger into his partner, and slammed the two into a nearby wall. "By the way, I think this could prove most helpful." He continued, as he shot Eric again, but this time snatching the Quantum Ranger's weapon from him. He then rammed the ranger into another set of crates. The crook grinned when the Quantum Ranger failed to get up, and laughed all the more, as the groaning man demorphed in a flash of red light. "So, now its just you and me little boy red."

"Bring it on." The Red Ranger told the man. The figure appeared to be slowing down a bit, which meant that they were tiring the guy down, even if it was taking forever to do, and had cost them a Silver Guardian and Eric.

"You asked for it." The thief said, as he charged at Wes. Swallowing, Wes set his swords for full power and tried a time strike. The blades struck the crossed blades, then he felt the weapons twisted out of his hands and watched as they went flying out of his sight. The thief then did several slashes at the weaponless Red Ranger.

Wes managed to dodge the first one, but the second and third strikes caught him in the chest. As he went down, he felt a foot slam into his helmet, and he only knew blackness as he demorphed in another flash of red.

"Some Red Ranger." The thief said sarcastically, he looked around, and noticed that all of his foot soldiers had been destroyed. "Blast it, and I was hoping I'd have something to show for this mess." He glared at the Rangers, since they were at fault for him not having the required things to take back to Rancid.

He bent down to take the Morpher off the Red Ranger. If he couldn't get anything else out of this, then at least he had these.

"Hold it pal." A figure said.

Turning the thief laughed at the lone Silver Guardian that was standing over the body of the barely conscious, and over rated Quantum Ranger. The figure had a ball cap and sunglasses that hid his face from view. In his hand he held a sidearm, while near his feet stood the Red Rangers Chrono Sabers. "Do you really think you can hurt me? After all, the high and mighty Power Rangers couldn't."

"I challenge you." The figure returned.

"Wha? Who are you?" The hat and sunglasses fell to the ground, showing the man's face for the first time. "The Ranger!" The thief said in shock, as he looked at the challenger.

"Not many people know that name." The young man said, as he twirled the two swords for a moment. "Fact is, I thought the Highlanders and their friends were the only ones that knew that name."

"A lot can happen in a thousand years Ranger."

"A thousand years? So, your from the future."

"Very good."

"You got a name pal?" The Silver Guardian asked, as the two began circling each other cautiously.

"I am called Tractus, the Ageless Criminal these days Ranger. And I have spent the last thirty years in suspension." Eon growled, as he let a stab out to test out his new opponent's defense. "And I do not intend to go back to that kind of life!"

"Let me guess, it was someone that is like us that put you there right?" The Silver Guardian asked, as he swiped with his blades.

"You could say that." Tractus said cryptically, as he spun away letting one of the sabers strike at the ground.

"Did you know about this?" Wes asked, as he dragged himself over toward Eric, who was holding his side in pain.

"And how was I suppose to know about any of this?" Eric snapped angrily, as he clutched at his ribs, while watching the two go through a powerful and deadly dance. "You think I would have even let the guy hang around, if I had known there might be some kind of connection between a rookie and Rancid?"

Wes nodded in agreement, though it was painful to do. "Just be glad Jen wasn't here to see this mess." He tried joking.

"You mean there's a time that she's not griping because of something or other that isn't going her way? Seriously, your dad thought that with that kind of attitude, she would be more than willing to join with the Guardians."

"Well that's because he doesn't understand the exact situation that has to do with the Rangers and Rancid."

"True, so what do you think will happen when she finds out about this mess?"

Wes nodded, as he realized the almost normal conversation was at an end, and it was time to get back to business. He felt a pang of sorrow though, as he sat up. A big part of him missed these talks that they used to have all the time. His optimism, and Eric's pessimistic side had always led interesting talks. "I don't think she'd be overly impressed that we were both outfought, by what appears to be someone that can heal as fast as that guy can. Despite the fact, that no one in TimeForce had ever managed to do it either." The two men watched in fascination, as the two figures went round and round the parking lot.

"Come on you can't win."

The other man smiled grimly. "Remember the name you ID me with? There's a reason I have that name." The man twirled his sword a few times, then brought one of his blades down low. Trying to slice Tractus in his legs.

Tractus jumped over the blade, and didn't see the other blade slice him across his face till it was too late. "Blast it!" The thief said, as he put a hand to his eyes. He swung his blade wildly, while the Defender was in the hand that was trying to stem the blood flow. He luckily managed to block a swing that would have separated his head from the rest of his body.

"Be careful! Eric barked from the ground.

"I'm just trying to get this done sir." The man returned to his superior, but he made sure the Defender was now being blocked from use for the moment. The rookie dropped one of his weapons, and caught the blade in his hand. He grunted, as the weapon deeply bit into his exposed hand.

The Rangers noticed for the first time that the man had suffered many wounds. At least he had, if the holes in his dark blue jumpsuit were anything to go by. The man didn't say anything, as a line of blood fell from his hand. "So where's the strength amplifier?" The Silver Guardian asked, as he finally twisted the blade out of the grasp of Tractus. "Cause there is no way that you could have stood up to a couple of Power Rangers, and not be overpowered."

"Muscle accelerator is in the belt." The figure said. The Silver Guardian nodded, as he kicked his spare saber back up in the air, and caught the blade. Tractus finally drew his hand away from his face, and looked fearfully at the weapons.

"That should have taken him out." Eric grumbled to Wes, as he saw that both of Tractus eyes were no longer damaged.

"Fine, you tell him that." Wes said, as he fumbled for his Morpher. Neither of them noticed as one of the sabers bit into the enhancer.

"If your so smart, then what do we do now rich boy?" Eric asked angrily.

"Now we hope that he can hold out till we can get back on our feet."

"How do you think he's standing up to that guy? If he's wearing some kind of a enhancer?"

"Take him down first then we'll ask. "

"Right." The two young men got back to their feet, ready to engage in the fight, when they saw the Silver Guardian skewer the criminal with Wes's sabers right through the arms. They were stunned, as the blades ripped through the man's arms, and punctured the truck on the other side.

Groaning in pain, the man dropped the Defender on the ground, as he was now hung up like a bug in some kids collection.

The rookie looked at the Defender that lay on the ground, then at Tractus. He grabbed the weapon up, and held it to the other man's neck. "Go ahead do it." The criminal goaded. "Show them what you really are."

This seemed to stop the man, as he turned to look at the two Rangers, that had finally regained their feet. He placed the ranger weapon down.

"Coward." Tractus said softly. "You are nothing but a coward. There's no way that you could be the one that helped out on the Anubis relief missions."

" Whatever. Now shut up." The other man said, as he slammed his elbow into the jaw of Tractus, knocking him out, now that the belt was damaged. "I'll meet you at the pizza joint." The Silver Guardian said, his chest heaving from the fight. He tossed a salute at the two Rangers, and took one of the motorcycles and headed out.

"Why do you think he left like that? He could be a hero for this."

"Who knows?" Wes said shrugging. "Maybe there are more important things to him, than being the hero."

Eric didn't respond to that, but filed it away for thought. The other Rangers showed up a few moments later, and Trip quickly froze the menace and shrunk him. "Great job guys." The green ranger complimented. "It took Time Force forever to get this guy last time, and you guys got him right off."

The two men nodded. They could believe that.

"Even if it was a bit of a messy catch." Katie said, as she looked at the wounds that the criminal had.

They were interrupted before they could respond to the yellow ranger. "Not so fast Rangers!" The mutant the others had been fighting on the other side of the building said. "You still have to deal with me."

The monster then grew to take on the team. "Ready guys?"

"Ready." The others had responded, they had summoned the time zords, and the Q-Rex. After a brief fight, they captured the mutant, and placed him containment as well.

Wes and Eric met up at the pizza joint, and found a large man waiting for them. They slid into the opposite booth, and waited for the man to talk. "The word is, that you won that fight through a lot of luck." The man said. "I don't want to be brought into this."

"Well I."

"That's not up for discussion." The man interrupted, as red ranger to red ranger, I'm asking you to please keep me out."

"Red Ranger?" Eric asked, looking skeptically at the kid in front of him. Cause judging by this guy's looks, he was younger than either of them.

"I was the first Red Ranger." The young man said.

"Look David."

"I can't be him anymore. As far as your concerned David Yost died in the mission. His severance package is to be sent to his cousin Walter Emanuel Jones." He said, as he flashed an ID at them, bearing the name he had just told them. "By the time that you get back to your bases I'll be gone. Your company motor bike is at this location." He said, as he gave Eric a key to a rental storeroom. He got up and looked over his shoulder. "Don't try to follow me." The young man walked out the door.

"So that's the story." Wes said, "after that he disappeared into the sunset, and we didn't see him again till today on the mission."

Tommy nodded. "Thank you guys for coming clean on this. It will make looking for him easier, if I can figure out some kind of pattern with his names, or where he goes."

"Whatever, if we can help we will, but we're not going to have a whole lot of time to search for him. We'll tell you if he shows up on any of our scans of Silver Hills though. That's about the best we can do for the moment.

Tommy nodded. "Thank you for your time gentlemen."

"No problem." The Red Time Force Ranger said, as the two men saluted, and then walked out. Tommy turned back to the table, and looked at a pair of holograms in front of him that were rotating in a circle. The first one was him, Jason and the other originals, all laughing at some picnic or other. The other was of the Zeo team, hanging out at the beach between volleyball games. 'If this kind of change really was a part of getting older, then growing up and being responsible really sucked.' Tommy thought, as he smiled in remembrance of Trini, who was dead and Jason whose soul appeared to be dead. He had to get going though. He and Smitty had to get to Mercer, and find out who got the job.

Leave a review please


End file.
